


Старая Валирия

by fandom PLIO 2020 (fandom_PLIO_2020), SURpriz



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Cooking, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26318941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_PLIO_2020/pseuds/fandom%20PLIO%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SURpriz/pseuds/SURpriz
Summary: Кулинарный сет (муссовый торт «Диабелла», декор из мастики)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 29
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (объекты SCP)





	Старая Валирия

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание: фигурка дракона производства фирм Funko Legacy  
> Задание: Я ностальгирую по месту, в существовании которого даже не уверен.

[ ](https://imgur.com/U7fR5sb.png)

[ ](https://imgur.com/7C2YEkn.png)

[ ](https://imgur.com/fqcjVX2.png)

[ ](https://imgur.com/LkSmbds.png)

[ ](https://imgur.com/LXP7yAF.png)

[ ](https://imgur.com/4Q2hY0k.png)

[ ](https://imgur.com/mtt6UpW.png)


End file.
